


Bullet size? (Lolix)

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I love him, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, bitch felix, felix is so cocky and stupid, fluff?, i hate my brain for just making this, idunno man, locus is so cute tho, lolix, love him too, porn???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: I just have too many stupid thoughts OK?  :c so imma just post all the bad and possible good ones... Someone out there likes the same I'm sure.I hope o.o





	

"I fuckings hate people"  
"..."  
"No really I do, fuckings fuck--Ahhh! ! --"  
"...sorry"  
"Be careful! I need that..."  
"If you were more careful and didn't show off--"  
"I DID NOT SHOW OFF!"  
"-you stuck your ass out-"  
"..."  
"And wiggled it. This is your own fault."

Felix was lying on his stomach over Locus lap; pants down and Locus had pliers up past his rimhole.  
Felix burrowed his face in his hands; face flushed.

"...I can't believe it"  
Locus was unsure to ask but the tone of his voice was intriguing.  
"What?"  
He shifted, Locus got a better grip on his butt.

"I got shot in the ass...!" Felix slammed his head down the table.  
Locus chuckled, he finally got the bullet and started to pull.

"AAH NO STOP, STOP. FUCK!!"  
Locus stopped, looked over to him.  
"Lift your hips more-"  
"Wha-" Felix gasped but obeyed.

Locus successfully pulled it out, Felix limped off him and began to pull his pants on. Locus went over and helped.

"What did you learn?"  
Locus said in a mockery voice.  
"...to lube up" he said sarcastically.  
That earned him a slap on his right.  
"H-hey! " Felix shuddered  
"What did you learn?"  
"...no not be cocky"

Locus nodded and pulled up his pants; now face level, he smirked and held up the bullet.  
"Anyways-"  
"..."  
"I'd probably prefer something bigger than a bullet." Felix said and waved it off.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have too many stupid thoughts OK? :c so imma just post all the bad and possible good ones... Someone out there likes the same I'm sure.  
> I hope o.o


End file.
